


In the dark

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ushijima and Moniwa hold hands in the dark.





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr requested for "UshiMoni at the movies", and this is the result!

The film hasn't even started yet when Kaname suddenly feels his boyfriend's large hand cover his own on the armrest between them. It almost makes him jump out of his seat in surprise, but he somehow manages to control himself.

“What are you doing?” he whispers, turning to look at Ushijima who simply raises an eyebrow.

“We're on a date. Isn't holding hands something you do on a date?”

It is, but it isn't something they've done in public until now. But the more Kaname thinks about it, he realises what a perfect opportunity this is. They are in a dark cinema, and once the film starts, nobody is going to pay attention to them anyway.

Mustering all of his courage, Kaname flips his own hand beneath Ushijima's so they can properly link their finger together. In response, Ushijima flashes one of his rare smiles – just a little quirk at the corners of his mouth, but enough to send Kaname's heart racing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking drabble prompts on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92), [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael).


End file.
